


Missing you

by Claire07



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07
Summary: Serena is missing Bernie, Bernie is missing Serena.





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I am hoping that Sasha survives and this is what happens next.

Serena is exhausted and missing Bernie immensely.   
She doesn’t begrudge the fact that Bernie had to return to Nairobi without her, she promised to wait for eternity after all. The 48 hours together before she had to return were the best they have had since leaving France, if not since the night after they got together.  
Serena had been helping Jason and Greta with Guinevere, between colic and sleepless nights they were all dead on their feet and trying to fit in a full shift at work too.  
To top it off there is an annoying little shit who thinks that he can squirm his way into his sons good books by flirting with her…..I don’t think so Mr!  
She told him as much too, his fooling around however did in the end manage to stop one of his fellow work mates getting worse. Not that would endear him to her.

Anyway sorry for diverting away from the subject in hand……Bernie.

Bernie is too missing Serena, they hadn’t spent much time together when she visited for the opening of the trauma unit and she felt guilty and homesick. Homesick was new, all the years she spent in the army she never once felt homesick, she missed her children yes……..never her husband. But she did miss the love of her life, so she started to make plans, plans to leave Nairobi and come back to the UK, for good.

Bernie had spoken to Ms Tate, and luckily there was an opening but she would need to fill in sooner rather than later, she explained Sasha’s breakdown and the need to fill in for Kellar. Ms Tate had planned to fill in with a locum but if she could get there before next Friday, she would send Ric to Kellar and she would be back on AAU where she belonged.  
Bernie agreed straight away, but with one condition, neither of them told Serena it was her that was going to be her locum or new permanent member of staff, she would just waltz back onto the ward, when Serena was on shift.  
Ms Tate did agree and thought of it as a great idea, after all she did owe Bernie one for stepping into the theatre when she was last back to save that boy from death and paralysis. It was the least she could do.

Plane tickets booked, a hotel for the day before she starts - just incase Serena doesn’t like her surprise, and kids told…….not that either of them would warn Serena, they still wouldn’t want to cross the ‘major’.   
A meal was planned a week after she would return and Cam along with Morven would be back in the UK too - a complete coincidence.

Serena was even more stressed as her friend Sasha nearly took his own life by jumping of the hospital roof. It was lucky that Essie managed to talk him down, finally confessing their feelings for one another again. She took him away, to recoup and get treatment. She shuddered to think that another death could have happened, too many have happened in the last 2 years, most of which could have been prevented.  
Losing Ric from her team was a disappointment but she completely understood, Kellar needed grounding after what they all nearly witnessed. 

But she was an integral part of the team missing, she had worked 9 days straight, more than 12 hours a day most days and helping with Jason’s baby, she was exhausted. Sent home to rest by Ms Tate as she would keep an eye on the ward, she would return only after sleeping for a full 8 hours or more, return the next day fresh as a daisy!   
The following day was when Bernie started back on the ward.

It was hard for Bernie to be back in the UK and in a hotel room, but she needed to show her partner that she is back for good, back to make it work with her and her family, back home. Holby was her home, it was where she recovered, found love, and learned to live again.

The more time that passed the more Bernie became nervous, nervous not only to see her partner again, but of rejection. Not knowing wether Serena would want her back in her life ‘full time’ once again, after all it has not been a bed of roses so far. 

Sleep came and went, she sent Serena a text ‘missing you B x’ just to throw her off scent, but Serena rang her back “oh shit” Bernie said just before she answered it, it was 6.30am here so would be 8.30am in Nairobi, there should be different noises but couldn’t go without hearing Serena’s voice, so she locked herself in the bathroom, a little echoey but was convincing that she was still in Nairobi. They chatted a short while before Serena said she had to leave for work, goodbyes said and tears shed by Serena, who was still deeply affected by what had happened over the last 2 weeks and needed to feel her partners strong arms around her.

Bernie has never really been romantic, but today she vowed to be different. She had organised a bouquet of flowers to be sent for Serena, 10 minutes after her shift started, she received these with a smile as the card said ‘missing you B x’ just like her text from this morning. Tears escaped from her eyes as she read the card in her office. 

Next came Jason with a haphazardly wrapped bottle of shiraz, “I believe this is for you” he said and walked away quickly giving Serena no chance to answer, just like he said after he locked them in the office when Bernie came back from Kiev.

Fletch was the next one to grace her floor, “I can confirm that Ms Tate is now showing the locum around the hospital and will be here in about 10 minutes, she said not to go into theatre until she arrives, erm when I say she…..I mean Ms Tate.” Serena huffs and nods, Fletch smiles that goofy smile and said he will stick around until they have left, she nodded still annoyed that ‘things are on hold until the CEO has graced me with her presence and left me to deal with the new locum, who is bound to be incompetent as he has arrived with less than 2 weeks notice, I always gets the dud’s’ she thinks to herself.

Serena is behind the nurses station with her back to the door when she hears Ms Tate explaining AAU and her Co-Lead…….. ‘HANG ON A MINUTE CO-LEAD’ screams in Serena’s head, she whipped herself around to look and was about to say something that she really shouldn’t say to the CEO, when Bernie was leaning - never can stand straight - on the wall, her leg crossed and arms folded.  
“Hello Ms Campbell, I hope we won’t be fighting over who’s patient is who again” Bernie says with a smirk.   
“Bernie” she whispers as she runs to her nearly knocking Mr Fletcher Snr flying to get to her girlfriend, this time snogs her in front of the whole ward, no blinds to close this time.

Only to be broken up a short time later by Ms Tate coughing and smirking, Fletch wolf whistling, Donna cheering and a gob smacked Mr Fletcher Snr who looks as though the wind has been taken from his sails - oh well!

Ms Tate gestures for them to go into their now once again shared office to continue ‘discussing ward things’, which meant saying hello properly as now all the blinds were shut and the door was locked, not seen again for nearly an hour.


End file.
